


Weasley Snakes

by Free_Spirit140



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Spirit140/pseuds/Free_Spirit140
Summary: Just a short one-shot about the twins being sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. I might make it into a multi-chapter story in the future though. I hope you enjoy!





	Weasley Snakes

Fred and George were never really the type to worry, especially at the age of eleven, they preferred to look on the bright side of everything and think positive. However, sometimes something came along that ended up really eating away at them.  
For the last few weeks since they received their Hogwarts letters all their older brothers had been able to talk about was how much they were going to love Gryffindor. It was all Charlie could do to choke down food at meal times between his blabbering about the parties they had whenever they won a quidditch match. Percy would spend these said meal times continually condemning the parties and telling the twins that if they were smart they would avoid them all together.  
The twins had always been told that Weasleys were Gryffindors. Their parents had been Gryffindor, Bill, Charlie and Percy were all been Gryffindor, naturally it was expected they would be too. However both the twins had the same bad feeling.  
“Fred? Are you awake?” George asked, turning onto his side to face his twins bed. It was the night before they left for Hogwarts and their mother had instructed all her children to go to bed early meaning that there was still a little light outside to see by. He could just make out his twins form, spread flat on his front. There was a minute of silence before the answer came, muffled by the pillow.  
“No. Why?”  
“I’m scared… about tomorrow…” George admitted quietly, keeping his gaze on his brother. Fred sat up and swung his legs off the bed on the side nearest George.  
“Me too.”  
“What if we aren’t in Gryffindor?” George asked copying his action so he was sat facing Fred.  
“We have to be. We aren’t smart like Ravenclaws, we aren’t hard working like Hufflepuffs, and we are-“  
“We are though. And we both know it. Cunning, resourceful and ambitious.” Fred went silent at that, he knew George was right.  
“Well we’re brave, courageous and daring too. We fit both.” He stated, folding his arms as if that resolved the matter.  
“Which means we could go in either!” George countered. Suddenly it hit him “Fred, what if we’re not together?!”  
“That won’t happen.” Fred stated “If, no, when I get into Gryffindor you’ll follow me. The hat won’t separate us. Now can we go to sleep? I’m tired.”  
“Alright.” George muttered, watching his twin lie down before slowly lying down himself. He still didn’t feel like the issue was resolved but somehow, hearing Fred say it made him feel a little better.  
…  
“Fred Weasley”  
Fred gave George a confident look before striding up to the stall and sitting himself down. The sorting hat was lowered onto his head.  
‘ahhhhhh, another Weasley. Your family is rather large is it not?’  
Fred had never been happier to have his brothers to warn him about how the hat communicated with you. ‘I guess?’  
‘Tell me, will I have the pleasure in sorting any more of you?’  
‘I have my twin who is up right after me… and my younger brother and sister’  
‘hmmmm, yes I see. Well, lets get you sorted quickly then shall we? You’re definitely smart… but are you Revenclaw material? Hmm… I think not. Hard working and loyal like a Hufflepuff… but no, I don’t feel you fit there. That leaves Slytherin and Gryffindor…’  
‘I want to be a Gryffindor, like my brothers!’  
‘There’s that Hufflepuff loyalty, maybe I shouldn’t have dismissed it so quickly.’  
‘I need to be Gryffindor’  
‘Dear boy, whilst bravery, daring and courage are some of your features you are far more cunning, resourceful and ambitious. These qualities really do make Slytherin your best option, it will do you good to be in Slytherin. If I place you there I predict a bright future for you, young man. And uniting the houses might be easier with you there…’  
‘Please! No!’  
‘Young man, I think you will find that I have your best interests at heart here, you will forgive me one day.’  
“SLYTHERIN!”  
Fred felt his heart hammer in his chest as the hat was removed from his head, the Slytherin table erupting into applause whilst the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables clapped politely. The Gryffindor table let out a stream of “boo” which was to be expected due to the house rivalry. Fred was more concerned with his brothers than anyone else in the room. He searched the crowded table on his way to the Slytherin table, searching for familiar red hair. He spotted Charlie briefly, looking like someone had just slapped him in the face with a wet fish, before he was surrounded by a crowd of Slytherins patting his back and cheering.  
“George Weasley” The proffecor that the front announced.  
His eyes shot to the front, making eye contact with his brother who was looking at him with terrified, wide eyes. George was panicking and there wasn’t much Fred could do. He felt useless. He tried to smile and keep an unwavering confident look. George seemed to understand and gave him a small nod. The hat was lowered onto his head and now it was Fred’s turn to feel nervous. What if they were separated? He couldn’t spend all of Hogwarts without George.  
“SLYTHERIN!”  
Fred let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding and clapped and cheered with the rest of Sly- his house. No matter how he looked at it this was his house now. At least George was with him. George moved with a little more confidence towards the Slytherin table, getting mobbed by the same group of older students who had mobbed Fred, before sitting down next to his twin.  
““When I get into Gryffindor” you said” George muttered as the cheers stopped and the sorting continued, though he did have a hint of a smile. Fred gave a small laugh.  
“At least I was right about you following me, nothing can separate us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't great. I wrote it quite quickly whilst I still had the idea. I'm trying to get back to writing and this is how I'm easing myself back into it, maybe I'll make it a multi-chapter story at some point, it really depends on my creativie thoughts being able to translate into words. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
